


You Might Be Tiny

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cum Eating, M/M, Spanking, it's still tiny!, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan's been thinking about Daryls tiny dick all day. Now he's going to get it.





	You Might Be Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> As my friend says "You love that man so much and you decide to give him a tiny dick?"
> 
> Me: "Yes, because I can. I do love him and I've seen that bulge too much unintentionally to know it's a lie but I can still have fun!"

Negan had been thinking of that tiny weed all day. How much or little that he could stuff into his mouth, that sweet little morsel of spunk it would give him if he fucked Daryl raw. Every time he used his ink pen to sign off on something or ate cucumbers for lunch it would make him stare at it and imagine it being half, maybe that was giving his boyfriend too much credit but in his mind he was always imagining that tiny dick being a little more than it really was. Daryl's smallness was just enough for Negan though yes siree.

Negan took off his jacket and popped his neck, the day had been long. Daryl came in and plopped down on the couch oiling down his crossbow, his hair was stringy and unkempt, his arms coated in dirt and sweat but Negan wanted him now dirty and all. “Show me my pipsqueak.” Daryl halted in his movement and frowned at him. “Come on baby show it to me.” Daryl put his crossbow down on the couch, Negan had told him a million times to not put it there but right be it didn't matter. “I ain't your sex slave!” Daryl growled.

“I know. Let me rephrase it. Please Daryl, pretty please let me see your ‘lil chipmunk with a cherry on top?” Daryl squinted his eyes, not impressed with Negan's tone or phrasing. “Come on baby I can make it feel good, let me.” Negan patted at his groin but he felt nothing, his aim too high for his little monster. “Too high.” Daryl groaned, pushing his hand lower. “Ah there it is.” Negan cooed, slipping his hand into Daryl's jeans because he knew that baby garden snake couldn't feel much friction when clothed. “Better?” Daryl sighed, pushing into Negan's moving hand.

“I've been thinking of you all day. How I want it. If I want to suck you off or fuck you over the desk, I can't decide.” Daryl undressed quickly and started on Negan's clothing. He gasped when Negan dropped to his knees and licked up his shaft, it didn't take long for that tongue to lap at his slit for there wasn't much distance to go. Negan moaned, his opened mouth almost making him slip out since there wasn't much but Negan sealed him back inside his plush mouth and started to suck. Most men would be bored by now, Daryl's cocktail pickle unable to hit the back of any throat but Negan hummed, stroking his own length as it leaked in interest.

“This belongs to me.” Negan reaffirmed, spanking at his ass before taking his tiny flesh flute back into his mouth and sucking. Daryl grasped at his hair, moaning at the pull in his abdomen. “Come on give me my jizz.” Negan bellowed and lapped at his winkie once again. A finger pushed into his tight walls and was soon joined by another and Negan sucked at his member harder, his tongue lapping excessively at his slit and then Daryl came hard in Negan's mouth. Negan almost missed it, the taste too small and joining too soon with his spit to blend into a tasteless nothingness. Negan kissed the head of his dick then stood to kiss his lips. “You just slipped your dick down my throat and I thank you for it.” Then he winked at his groaning boyfriend.


End file.
